Episode 106: His Visit: Day Five
|writer=Alix Lambert|director=Tom Vaughan|next= }} The Snug Harbor Motel hosts a cookout; John makes Cissy a special offer; Tina makes tunafish for Shaun; Bill hears from his wife; Cass raids the mini-bar; Freddy plays the saxophone. Synopsis Hotel, Cass' room: Cass looks at the footage that she shot with John yesterday. She has no idea what to do with it. Yosts' house: Cissy is on the phone with Mitch, still yelling about Tina's visit yesterday. Shaun gets up, and tells Cissy that he already knew about Tina's porn career -- he has one of her DVDs. He tells Cissy that she hurt his feelings, and skates away. Hotel, Linc's room: Linc and Tina wake up, after a wild night, and Linc pays Tina. Linc asks Tina to stick around, and help him think. She admits that she had a good time with him, but she leaves anyway. Joe's camp: John approaches Vietnam Joe's secret hideaway, where he grows weed. "Justice must be served," John says. "The vato must get his due." Joe realizes that John means that the guy who stabbed him should be brought to justice. John says that Bill should be involved. Yost Boards: Cissy asks Kai if she can find Shaun for her. Kai asks what happened, and suggests that maybe Shaun wasn't really asleep last night when Tina came to the house. If he knows that his mother was there, and he wasn't allowed to see her, then that's probably why he's upset. Cissy tells Kai to ask Shaun what he wants: "Does he want to see her? Is that what he's being such a little jerk about?" Kai tells her, "How can anyone help you, Cissy, when you can't see what's right in front of you? Whoever you don't drive away runs away on his own." Bill's house: John brings Vietnam Joe to see Bill. John channels Bill's dead wife, speaking in her voice -- which agitates Bill, but then seems to comfort him. He agrees to go with them. Hotel, Cass' room: Cass, still procrastinating, orders two meals from room service. Snug Harbor Motel: Ramon and Palaka are scrubbing out the filthy swimming pool. Butchie is helping Meyer lay out a new tennis court, although Meyer doesn't seem happy with Butchie's contributions. Barry carries baskets of flowers, obviously delighted to be sprucing up the rundown motel. Dr. Smith comes by, and checks with Butchie that John and Shaun are okay. Cissy arrives, and Barry is pleased to see her -- she expressed a kindness to him a number of years ago, although she doesn't remember what he's talking about. Dr. Smith asks Palaka about his wrist, and finds that he didn't get treated yesterday. Freddy yells at Palaka, and makes him go with Dr. Smith to get an X-ray. Butchie's room: Cissy tells Butchie that she wants Shaun and Tina to see each other. She yells at Butchie, no matter what he says, even when he offers to help. He says he'll call Tina. Parking lot: As Cissy stomps to her car and drives away, Meyer confesses to Barry that he's afraid of his fiancee. Highway: Tina drives away from Imperial Beach, teary-eyed. A guy in a pick-up truck recognizes her, and yells that he has all her tapes. This doesn't help her mood. Parked: John, Joe and Bill park near the road where John was found after the stabbing. Joe looks through binoculars; John imitates him with cupped hands. Bill is aggravated with the whole scenario, especially when John starts imitating the ads on the radio: "Are you ashamed of your flooring?" Butchie's room: Agitated and wishing he could get high, Butchie calls Tina and tells her that Cissy wants her to see Shaun. Tina says she's coming back. Butchie hangs up, and starts to cry. Kai's trailer: Cissy breaks into Kai's trailer, looks around, and finds the gun that Kai took from her yesterday. Parked: Joe, John and Bill see an illegal crossing the border. Suddenly, John says, "Better she tries to kill me and fails than tries to kill herself." He passes out in the seat. Yosts' house: Cissy stands in her kitchen, looking at the gun. Suddenly, a vision of John appears outside her window. "Cissy Yost!" he says, in the tone of the radio advertisement. "Are you sitting in your kitchen on 7th Street thinking of blowing off your head with your gun you got back from Kai's trailer? Have you completely run out of whatever let you put up with your asshole husband for 31 years?" She's startled -- John is reading her mind. He continues, "Do you feel that everything you ever touched in your entire life, you turned to shit and mud? Are you ashamed, Cissy, that once, when Mitch was away on one of his bullshit retreats and you were loaded on acid, and Butchie was 13, and had just won his first contest, and you were so proud of him for not being Mitch, and you went into his room, and he was whippin' his skippy, that you said, 'Let me show you had to do that.'" John smiles, and mimes jerking off. Cissy shrieks, and covers her face -- John has uncovered her most shameful, terrible secret. She opens her eyes, and John is still doing it. Horrified, she grabs the gun and shoots at John -- but the gun is empty. She looks at the gun. She doesn't know what's happening. John continues, "Have you wanted to kill yourself every day since, Cissy, and not even known it? And turned yourself into the worst ball-buster known to man, so no one would be with you, and you wouldn't have to be afraid that you'd ever do something like that again, that's how ashamed of yourself you were?" Cissy starts to sob. "Do you think now Shaun, who you loved so much and tried to make a life for, now you turned around and hurt his feelings so bad? Do you hurt so bad that you want to just quit and be over, everything?" Cissy nods, completely drained. "Well, let me tell you about our offer, Cissy... We'd prefer you don't! We wish you wouldn't! Our offer is: Keep going, feeling just as miserable, or worse. Hold the gun under the spigot and turn the water on. Spare Shaun finding you dead in the kitchen -- and as a bonus, you'll also receive: his love. Act now, Cissy! Baptise that fuckin' pistol!" Smiling, Cissy grabs the gun and holds it under the faucet. She looks back up at John -- and he's vanished. She looks back down at her hands, and realizes what she's doing. Beach & Beans: Meyer has lunch with Daphne, his fiancee, and tells her about Barry's offer to hire him on retainer. Daphne is cold and dismissive, which makes Meyer's fear of her seem justified. In another corner of the coffee shop, Dwayne is frustrated with the internet service, and complains to Jerri, the owner. He's trying to work on his website, YostClan.com, which is a fansite for Butchie Yost. Daphne tells Meyer that she wants to meet Barry and the rest of his "new friends". Meyer agrees. Snug Harbor Motel: Butchie yells on the phone with Kai, frustrated trying to bring everyone together. He tells Kai to bring Shaun to Cissy's house, and he'll make sure that Tina is there. Agitated by the bad vibes, Freddy brings out his saxophone, and plays a short riff. "That's how I relax," he explains. Skate park: Kai tells Shaun that she wants to bring him to Cissy's to see Tina. Shaun isn't sure he wants to see Cissy, but Kai convinces him that his grandmother has been there for him every day of his life. Snug Harbor Motel: Tina arrives, and Butchie tells her that she's meeting Shaun at Cissy's. Then he calls Cissy, and tells her that she's hosting a lunch for Tina. Cissy refuses to host it, but grumbles that she'll leave food for Tina. Butchie smiles; everything's arranged. Yosts' house: Tina asks Cissy how Shaun likes his tunafish. Cissy gives instructions, then walks out. Kai's trailer: Kai comes home, and finds that the gun is gone. Yosts' house: Cissy retreats to Mitch's clubhouse, and smokes. Shaun sits at the table, transfixed by the sight of his mother, in his house, making tunafish. Butchie lurks outside, trying to see if things are okay. Kai arrives, and tells him about the gun -- it's okay, because she took the bullets out, but she's worried that Cissy wanted it back. Butchie says he doesn't think Cissy will hurt herself; "she just looked me in the eye, like she's got centuries of ball-busting left in her." Kai asks if Butchie drove here with Tina; he says he walked. He asks her if she'll drive him back. She smiles; yesterday's rift between them seems to be resolved. Snug Harbor Motel: Meyer has brought Daphne to the motel; she doesn't seem thrilled at all. Dr. Smith and Palaka return; Palaka's wrist is in a cast. Freddy tries to act as if he wasn't concerned. Yosts' house: Shaun asks Tina if she'll be around for a while. She says she isn't sure. She makes tunafish sandwiches, including one for Cissy. Shaun smiles. Snug Harbor Motel: Barry and Ramon bring out a grill; they're hosting a cookout this evening. Meyer, Daphne, Dr. Smith, Freddy, Palaka, Butchie and Kai all gather together in the parking lot, to eat together peacefully. John appears, apparently in a vision, and makes a speech. In reality, he's still asleep in Joe's van, but somehow he spins together an experience for everybody that goes beyond reality. As his sermon continues, he also gathers in Bill and Joe, as well as Cass, Linc, Dwayne, the man who stabbed him -- and even the dead Gilbert Rollins, who he carries from Room 24. (See What was John's cookout speech about? for a full transcript, with commentary.) John tells them that they won't remember this experience later, but it will still be with them. When the spell breaks, everyone drifts away into the night. "We should make these cookouts a fixture," Barry sighs. Parked: John wakes up from his trance -- and Joe and Bill have been sleeping too. Bill is amazed to see that the sun has gone down, and he has dim memories of what happened at the cookout. "Well," Joe sighs, "this was time well spent." Tally Profanity A running tally of the curse words used in John From Cincinnati. For the series total so far, see Series Tally. *"Fucking": 25 *"Shit": 5 *"What the fuck": 5 *"Asshole": 3 *"Ball-buster": 3 *"Come on your face": 3 *"Nigger": 3 *"Prick": 3 *"Sucking": 3 *"Balls": 2 *"Bullshit": 2 *"Cunt": 2 *"Fuck you": 2 *"Ass": 1 *"Bone": 1 *"Cock": 1 *"Dump out": 1 *"Flying fuck": 1 *"Fuck": 1 *"Fuck film": 1 *"Fucked me cross-eyed": 1 *"Fucked up": 1 *"Give a fuck": 1 *"Jerk off": 1 *"Mind your own fucking business": 1 *"Motherfucker": 1 *"Piss": 1 *"Pisspots": 1 *"What the hell": 1 *"Where the fuck": 1 *"Whipping his skippy": 1 *"Whore": 1 John's catchphrases *"I got my eye on you": 2 times *"Justice must be served": 2 times Cast Regulars *Rebecca De Mornay : Cissy Yost *Garret Dillahunt : Dr. Michael Smith *Greyson Fletcher : Shaun Yost *Willie Garson : Meyer Dickstein *Bruce Greenwood : Mitch Yost *Luis Guzman : Ramon Gaviota *Keala Kennelly : Kai *Austin Nichols : John Monad *Ed O'Neill : Bill Jacks *Luke Perry : Linc Stark *Brian Van Holt : Butchie Yost *Matt Winston : Barry Cunningham Note: Bruce Greenwood's only appearance in this episode is standing in the "family portrait" at the end of the cookout sequence. Guest starring *Dayton Callie : Steady Freddy Lopez *Jim Beaver : Vietnam Joe *Paul Ben Victor : Palaka *Emily Rose : Cass *Chandra West : Tina Blake *Jennifer Grey : Daphne *Paula Malcomson : Jerri *Matthew Maher : Dwayne Co-starring *Anthony DiMaria : Anglo *Kevin Hawley : Gilbert Rollins Note: Kevin Hawley also appears in this episode as the obscene driver who harasses Tina as she is leaving IB. In fact, his only lines in the series are as this character, since Gilbert Rollins never speaks! Transcript *Transcript of episode 106 Theories 106 __NOEDITSECTION__